<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>6. Only One Bed by Ramzi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22863985">6. Only One Bed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramzi/pseuds/Ramzi'>Ramzi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HOOPLA! prompts (English) [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Best Friends, Betaed, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Dorks in Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Love Since Forever, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Steve Rogers, Pining, Sleepy Cuddles, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Author is Duracell Bunny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:02:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22863985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramzi/pseuds/Ramzi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky are on a business trip.</p>
<p>But their reservation was cancelled.</p>
<p>And there is Steve's biggest fear.</p>
<p>One double bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This bed is huge. I'm sure that four people could sleep peacefully in it and still have a lot of space.”<br/>"But…”<br/>"No buts. We've known each other for a long time, you can handle having another man in your bed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HOOPLA! prompts (English) [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>MHEA Harlequin Hoopla Prompt Challenge 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>6. Only One Bed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">

        <li>
          Translation into Polski available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22864384">6. Only One Bed</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramzi/pseuds/Ramzi">Ramzi</a>
        </li>


    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt 9: Only One Bed, fluff with pining, <span class="u"><b>G</b></span>/T</p>
<p>I am really bored in school xD I have like 15-20 hours per week when I'm sitting there and I'm just bored, so xD and of course yesterday I just sit to this and finished writing it around 4 am xD in next hour I have also moodboard xD because who needs sleep?</p>
<p>Thanks to the best beta, The Incredible <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Britt_pknapp/">Brittany</a> ^-^ Love you 🥰 (and thanks for the cuddling part ;) )</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Steve looked at the bed in the room. How is this possible? He remembered exactly that he had reserved </span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span> room with </span>
  <em>
    <span>two single </span>
  </em>
  <span>beds. Not with </span>
  <em>
    <span>one double</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I'll go and get it switched right now. They have to switch it. We've paid for something other than </span>
  <em>
    <span>that,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Steve said, still unable to take his eyes off the double bed, his biggest fear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Steve” replied Bucky, arranging his things in the closet. “They said that our reservation was cancelled…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But…!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“…and this is the only free room in this hotel. Although, as I assume, throughout the city. You can't do anything about it. There's a Pierogi Festival.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We have to do something about it! One of us is not sleeping on the floor for two weeks!” protested Steve indignantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Who said someone was sleeping on the floor?" Bucky asked, looking over his shoulder at his friend. "This bed is </span>
  <em>
    <span>huge.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I'm sure that four people could sleep peacefully in it and still have a lot of space.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"But</span>
  </em>
  <span>…</span>
  <em>
    <span>”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No buts," Bucky interrupted with a grin. "We've known each other for a long time, you can handle having another man in your bed. And if you want it, in the end, I can say </span>
  <em>
    <span>"no homo",</span>
  </em>
  <span> so you have nothing to worry about." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve blushed and didn't continue arguing. Bucky has always been open about his "non-heterosexuality" and often joked about it, saying that "</span>
  <em>
    <span>because of this damned global warming, everyone is so hot.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Steve also wanted to be open. He didn't want to be in the closet, but he also didn't want to lose his friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hiding the feelings he had for his best friend for almost thirty years was practically impossible, especially when Fate kept putting him in situations like this. Steve just wanted to tell Bucky that he loved him. He wanted to be able to kiss him every morning. He wanted to be able to look at him openly, no matter where they were. He wanted to be able to hold him while they slept. And most of all, he just wanted Bucky to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>his.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Bucky broke up with his ex-girlfriend just a month ago and… Steve didn't want to be a "rebound". He wanted real affection, not "I still have a broken heart and miss her, but that's enough for me too."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And now… Now, will Steve have to sleep in the same bed with Bucky?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a heavy sigh, the blond began to unpack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It will be a long and difficult two weeks,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Steve thought, taking his shirts out of the suitcase and hanging them next to Bucky's.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>ᴥ</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Two weeks later, Steve did not believe in his luck. He made it. He survived twelve nights! He had to survive only the last one time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He did nothing to raise Bucky's suspicions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everything was going off without a hitch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just one more night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Only one more night and he will be free.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You can do it, Steve. You are strong, you can handle it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>ᴥ</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve snuggled into the warmth in his arms. He nosed along the soft hairline, lips brushing gently along warm skin. He shifted closer still, curling around the body next to him. Steve came to his awareness slowly, lips still pressed against soft skin. He tried to remember how he ended up like this, comfortably snuggled against a lean body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then Steve woke up. He had only one thought in his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This can't be happening.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve didn't want to open his eyes. He hoped it was a dream. That he would wake up soon, and the Bucky in his arms would disappear and appear on the other side of the bed. He could handle his morning erection, but not when there was a body pressed against it. Not, when he could smell the delicate scent of shampoo, conditioner and Bucky himself. Not when he felt… so relaxed and content.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew he shouldn't.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew he would regret it, but… But he couldn't resist it. It could be his last chance to have Bucky so close. That he can hold him without fear. His only chance to fulfil his only dream, and then let it go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve twitched as Bucky shifted in his arms, turning to face him. The blond's breath caught in his throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No, no, no, no, no… just not that.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Stevie…" moaned Bucky, not opening his eyes and hugging the blonde in the waist. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mmmm</span>
  </em>
  <span>…" Steve froze. Bucky lay curled in his arms with face pressed to the blond's neck, his breath caressing Steve's skin with each exhale. Steve tried to move, pull himself away from Bucky, and not think about what was going on. But at the same time… he didn't want to move.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve didn't move. Earlier he had wanted to wake up as soon as possible, but now? Now, he wanted this moment to last forever. He wanted it to never end so that he could keep Bucky in his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Only after a while, the blond realized that something was different. Bucky… breathing picked up. Breath coming quicker, like he was no longer sleeping… </span>
  <em>
    <span>No!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Stevie," Bucky said after a while, his voice hoarse from sleep. The blond man was terrified. He didn't know what to do. How should he behave now? Pretend to be asleep? Pretend that he just woke up? "Stevie?” This time the brunette's voice was uncertain and… sad? Steve did not want to, but he felt that hope was arising in him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Y-yes?" He asked, just as uncertain as Bucky, and felt the brunette stiffen, hide his face in the bend of his neck and…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sorry," whispered the brunette, trying to breathe normally.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Bucky?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Stevie, just…" Bucky hugged Steve one last time and slid away from him. "Just forget about it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Buck," the blond stretched out his hand towards his friend, holding him in place. "Just tell me if… would it mean something to you?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"W-what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Doesn’t matter.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve was embarrassed. What was he thinking? What did he want to gain with this? Why prolongs his suffering? He knew full well that nothing would happen. That these are only his illusions. Bucky was asleep, he didn't know what he was doing. Steve couldn't blame him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're right, let's forget about it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wait, are you…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Let's not talk about it anymore," Steve snapped, blushing and turning his back on his friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, Stevie…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Leave. It. Alone,” he said through clenched teeth, feeling tears in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had known Bucky forever. He knew he would listen to him. He was sure he would let go, as always when Steve asked him to. And now he used his "I'm not going to talk about it" voice. Bucky would have to abandon this topic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve was so lost in his thoughts that at first he didn't even notice that Bucky had put his arms around his waist and buried his head again in his neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Bucky…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Did you want that?" interrupted Bucky, his voice was uncertain and hesitant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve swallowed and cleared his throat. He tried to mentally prepare for rejection.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So why are you rejecting it now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Because… I don't want to be your second pick. I know that I'm not your type, and…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky silenced him in a way Steve had never thought of.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky kissed him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky… </span>
  <em>
    <span>kissed </span>
  </em>
  <span>him?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Will you believe me when I tell you that is why I broke up with Tiffany?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Because I wanted to be with you…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What?" Steve couldn't believe his ears. He turned more to Bucky.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dark-haired man had his hair mussed from sleep, marks from the pillow on his cheek, but he still smiled at Steve flirtatiously, though a little uncertain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I wasn't going to tell you because… you never told me you were interested in men. You never told me that </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone </span>
  </em>
  <span>interested you and I… I didn't try," Bucky said, not taking his eyes off the blonde. Steve moved closer and tentatively grabbed brunette’s hands in his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Because nobody interested me…" The blond hesitated for a moment, gathering confidence. He had to say those words at last. “Only you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So we're complete idiots," Steve finished, looking at Bucky from under his eyelashes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wait, that is, I lost </span>
  <em>
    <span>two weeks </span>
  </em>
  <span>when I could hug and kiss you every night?!" the brunette squawked indignantly, making Steve laugh. "What? I have to make up for it in one day now!” Bucky leaned in and kissed the blond.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They kissed slowly this time. There was more passion in this kiss. Steve tried to show Bucky how much he loved him, how much he needed him. For how long had he wanted him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he succeeded, judging by the reactions of the brunette, who moaned quietly and tried to move closer to Steve. Bucky pushed the blond gently, laying down on him and deepening the kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We are the real idiots…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, shut up and kiss me," Bucky replied imperiously and leaned over the blond with all smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No more buts, Rogers.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Because?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Because I will kiss you," replied the dark-haired man with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"But</span>
  </em>
  <span>…</span>
  <em>
    <span>”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve couldn't say more when Bucky kissed him with a grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blond man felt so happy. He felt like he could fly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve finally had what he always wanted, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>damn</span>
  </em>
  <span>, was it perfect.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Like I said before... This was finished at 04:53 am xD I am glad it was Sunday xD</p>
<p>
</p>
<p>And without filter (like always):</p>
<p>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>